


The Fallen Star

by Groudonplayz



Series: Star's Redemption [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Deppression, Erin Hunter Owns Warrior Cats, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves is not A Ghost, Graystripe/Silverstream(Mentioned), Heartbreak, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Deaths, Original Characters - Freeform, Silverstream is still dead, not me, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groudonplayz/pseuds/Groudonplayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Beware The Fallen Star, For Shadow Shall Fall With Wind.<br/>Beware The Fallen Star, For River Shall Suffer As Well.<br/>Beware The Fallen Star, Who Hides In The Bright Clouds Of Thunder.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first Warrior fanfic, for all u warrior fans. Just a note, this is not mine. Only the original character is. All this belongs to Erin Hunter. Not Groudon. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

Brightheart cried out in pain. Jayfeather was trying to give her poppy seeds while Cloudtail paced nervously outside the medicine den. It was the middle of the night during leafbare. Everyone was worried for the unlucky kit. Brightheart let another yowl of pain escape her mouth. A few heartbeats of eerie silence passed until Jayfeather poked his head through the entrance." Cloudtail! You can come in now!" Cloudtail pushed through the crowd to look at his mate and kit. Brightheart was lying on her side, licking the kit, trying to keep it warm. Cloudtail watched as the kit pushed her tongue away and made his way to her stomach. Brightheart glance at Cloudtail as they both shared a chuckle." This ones a fighter." Brightheart observed.Cloudtail lied down to get a better look at the kit. He had white fur like Cloudtail, a grey underside, and a black star around his right eye. But it was then they realized, the kit was born with fur! The kit kept suckling milk, oblivious to the strange looks his family was giving him. He was definitely a strange one...


	2. Trouble Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starkit gets in a ass-full of trouble in this chapter. Prophecy will be posted every 1 chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Remember, none of this is mine, it's Erin Hunter's.

__Starkit jumped into forest, prancing and avoiding sharp rocks. He snuck out of the camp, hoping to get a glimpse of a 'thunder path'. Purdy told him stories about a large gray path that monsters walk on. He says that they are extremely dangerous for kits, but Starkit was gone by then. He didn't think about his mom or dad, or even what Fireheart would do. He jumped along, not noticing the grass change into clod, wet stone. Halfway across the path, he felt the ground shake. Then he heard a big roar. He turned around to see a big red monster game barreling towards him. Before he has hit, a flash of white grabbed him and ran to the forest. He looked up to see his father's bright blue eyes. They looked worried, but Starkit could sense waves of anger rippling off of him. Starkit closed his eyes and silently prayed to StarClan. He felt scared and intimidated. He opened his eyes to see the entrance of the camp and the worried faces of his clanmates. When Cloudtail dropped him. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact. His clanmates rushed him and surrounded him, asking questions and licking his pelt." Enough!" A booming voice suddenly filled the camp. Starkit opened his eyes a bit to see the a pelt of flame." I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry just please don't hurt me!" The Clan leader looked at Starkit in confusion." I do not harm another one of my clanmates, Starkit, I only punish, I will punish you". Firestar then walked back into the leader's den. Looking over his shoulder, he shouted to Brambleclaw, the deputy." I put you in charge of Starkit's punishment." Brambleclaw then nodded and cleared his throat. Everyone other cat sighed and rolled there eyes. Brambleclaw always had a thing for dramatic speeches or actions." Starkit, how do you feel about helping the elders with their ticks for half a moon. Starkit glanced at him and sighed. Everyone watched as Starkit jumped in excitement when Brambleclaw turned his back. They all cocked there heads in confusion." What's he fucking jumping about?" Everyone turned in suprise to the cat who just cussed. It was Firestar. Lionblaze spoke up." No one knows or gives a crap." Lionblaze was one of the only ones who ever spoke trash to Firestar. Even Graystripe avoided it. Firestar just laughed and shrugged it off." Your right about that, Lionblaze."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Remember, leave kudos for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave likes and Kudos for more chapters.


End file.
